This research is designed to provide a thorough and systemic analysis of the behavioral effects of alcohol and of factors that determine those effects. Specific experiments, using primarily the schedule-controlled responding of squirrel monkeys, rabbits and pigeons, will focus initially on documenting the various behavioral effects of alchohol under a wide variety of environmental conditions. These studies will include a comparison of the effects of alcohol on behaviors maintained or controlled by radically different consequent events (e.g., appetitive versus noxious stimuli), as well as studies that investigate the effects of alcohol on behaviors that are differently controlled by similar events. This will permit a relatively complete account of the manner in which alcohol's behavioral effects depend on the precise environmental circumstances that exist when the drug is given. Subsequently, this program will focus on the study of the interaction of drugs of abuse and clinically-used drugs with alcohol.